A thermoplastic pouch having a resealable closure mechanism applied longitudinally across a mouth thereof to allow repeated opening and closing of the pouch is known in the art. The closure mechanism can include multiple pairs of interlocking closure profiles, which can be difficult to seal and/or can cause consternation in a user in not knowing whether the multiple pairs of interlocking closure profiles have been properly sealed. It is, therefore, desirable to provide a reclosable closure mechanism for a thermoplastic pouch that includes a tactile guide path for a user's fingers, to assure proper sealing of the closure mechanism. In the past, there have been attempts to provide a tactile guide for a closure mechanism on a pouch, for various reasons.
For example, one thermoplastic pouch has front and rear walls and a single pair of mutually interlocking opposing rib and groove closure elements disposed across a mouth of the pouch. Outer surfaces of the walls are roughened coextensive with and over the rib and groove elements, to provide a series of ridges with valleys therebetween that inhibit easy sliding of a user's fingers along the ridges and valleys, in order to facilitate a user's application of force tangential to the outer surfaces, in order to open the bag by displacing the opposing rib and groove elements tangentially past one another.
Another thermoplastic pouch has a powder-resistant flexible zipper, wherein the flexible zipper includes a line of longitudinally spaced apart apertures that extend completely through first and second base members of the zipper. The apertures are disposed between spaced apart pairs of interlocking hood members in order to allow powder trapped between the interlocking members to pass through the base member. In allowing powder to pass through the zipper, however, the apertures may diminish the sealing integrity of the zipper, especially if the pair of interlocking members interior to the apertures should inadvertently open.
A further thermoplastic pouch has a double profile closure mechanism disposed across a mouth of the pouch. External ridges are disposed on the pouch running parallel to and between the double profiles. Alternatively, or in addition to the external guide ridges, one or more internal ridges is disposed on the pouch running parallel to the double profiles. The internal and/or external guide ridges assist in alignment of the closure mechanism to facilitate closing thereof. The ridges disposed on the pouch require the addition of extra material to the pouch, which may add to the cost to manufacture the pouch.
The tactile guide path disclosed herein may overcome some of the drawbacks with the known tactile guide arrangements by providing a guide path for a user's fingers on a multiple zipper closure mechanism, without sacrificing the sealing integrity of the closure mechanism. Further, the tactile guide path may be manufactured in a post-production process without the addition of extra material to the pouch.